Who Knew
by Live Forever Never Die
Summary: The songfic becomes a story...Draco and Roxannes Story


Draco sat in the Slytherin third year compartment with his friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Notts and Pansy Parkinson

Draco sat in the Slytherin third year compartment with his friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Notts and Pansy Parkinson. He watched everyone else board the train. He watched everyone with interest. How they all changed over the last summer. Puberty and hormones. There's no going back now. Draco had even changed, his looks anyway. He is starting to look more like his father. His hair now falls down instead of slicking it back and his face had matured a little. He had gotten taller, and he also noticed most of the guys did too. 13 years old, what a lucky year to be a kid.

Everyone on the train had felt it start moving. They were all excited, they were all on their way back to Hogwarts. A home to some and a newly found playground for the first years.

There was a new girl. Roxanne Bender. She was from America. She used to live in Pennsylvania. A small little town where she grew up with her friends. Her family had moved to London to be close to Roxannes mothers, mother. Roxannes Grandma Helen, was deathly ill, and Roxannes mother, Eileen, wanted to stay with her for the rest of her health. Grandma Helen invited them to stay at her house. They live there now taking care of Grandma Helen. Roxanne and Grandma Helen had gotten along so great for the past couple months in the summer. They had a lot in common.

Grandma Helen told her how when she was Roxannes age she had gotten in a lot of trouble in her school called Hogwarts. Her favorite subject was Charms and Potions. She had so much talent in it. Roxanne had told Grandma Helen how she always passed Charms and Potions with flying colors at her old school also Transfiguration. Grandma Helen said that Transfiguration was Grandfather Georges subject. He could transform anything even himself. Grandma Helen told Roxanne of stories at Hogwarts that Roxanne wanted to go.

Roxanne had visited Hogwarts with her mother and father over the summer to see if Hogwarts was really like that. She had talked to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and some of the other Professors who stay at Hogwarts all year round. Roxanne found it amazing. She wanted to go. Professor Dumbledore was very welcoming and glad that Roxanne had picked Hogwarts. When they were at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbeldore had told her that she can be sorted into a house now. She had been sorted into Slytherin. The hat had told her because of her lover. He would not be able to live without her if she was in another house.

Roxanne was on the train now, sitting in a compartment with a girl named, Milicent Bulstrode and a boy named Blaise Zabinni. Blaise was a fourth year Slytherin and Milicent was a third year like Roxanne. Roxanne had taken out her cat, Ares.

"God of War?" asked Blaise as Ares hopped on his lap.

"Yes, I love Greek names and their meanings," said Roxanne.

"He's such a beautiful cat," said Milicent petting him.

"He knows it. He gets into a lot of mischief too. Always getting me in trouble with something."

Milicent laughed while the door opened. "Hey, what's going on in here?" asked Notts visiting but before he closed the door Ares dashed out.

"Notts, you idiot!" yelled Milicent standing up with Roxanne.

"What I do?" he asked stupidly.

"You just let her cat out," she said and they both walked out into the trains hall to find Ares.

"I'll look in this compartment," said Roxanne knocking on the door. "Have you guys seen a black cat?"

Draco looked up ready to give a dirty look when he saw her. She was the most beauitful girl he has seen at Hogwarts. No other girl at Hogwarts looked like her. It seemed when she walked into their compartment she shined with bright lights around her like an angel.

"You mean this guy right here?" asked Pansy Parkinson pointing to a cat that kept walking between Dracos legs.

"Ares, get your butt over here now!" yelled Roxanne.

Ares obeyed and sat at Roxannes feet. He looked up at her and rubbed his head on her leg.

"Don't try to be all cute now buddy. You know the rules. Do not get out of my sight."

"What's your name?" asked Draco.

"Roxanne Bender. You?"

"Draco Malfoy. This is Pansy Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe."

"Hey guys," said Milicent walking next to Roxanne. "See you've met Roxanne."

Pansy noticed the way Draco was looking at Roxanne and she hated it. She was jealous of any girl that Draco looked at because he never looked at her like that.

"Please tell me that you didn't buy those jeans?" asked Pansy sneering at Roxanne.

"Duh, I did. I paid Mandee 150 Galleons and 50 Nuts for these babies."

"But they have holes in them."

"It's a style learn to get one, Pansy."

"That's a style?"

"In America. They know fashion."

"Excuse me but in Europe is where people in America get half of their fashion." Pansy thought she had Roxanne there and she was proud of herself. She thought Draco would praise her on the way that she treated the new girl.

"I guess not the popular and most expensive though. Everyone I know wears these. I know the INs and OUTs. And baby...your outfit is out."

Milicent and Draco started laughing at the way Roxanne mocked someone that knows fashion and loves fashion.

"Excuse me but my daddy paid for this."

"A funeral? Come on, cover yourself up. No one needs to see those mosquito bites."

Pansy was furious. She crossed her arms and was all red in the face.

"New girl, you better watch yourself!" Pansy threatened.

"Yes sir, Old Girl," said Roxanne soluting to her. Milicent was on the floor cracking up holding her stomach. Roxanne helped her up and then picked up her cat.

"It was nice meeting you three," said Roxanne about to leave.

"HA! There is four of us in here, dumb ass git," said Pansy thinking that she got Roxanne now. Thinking Roxanne was stupid for not seeing this.

"I was saying nice to meet you to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Not you. Tootles."

Milicent closed the door behind them and they walked back to their compartment.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking about being friends with her after the way she treated me?!" yelled Pansy.

Draco looked at her and sneered. "She was quick on her toes and she's a Slytherin. I need an ally like that. You don't know what she could be worth."

"You can't say she's pretty."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other looked at Pansy then put their heads down.

"Oh my God, you two think so. Draco...you can't..."

"She is hot," said Draco smirking and then looked out the window.

Pansy sat there with her mouth open for a while trying to think of any flaws Roxanne had when they met. There was nothing. Roxanne seemed absolutely perfect and Pansy hated that.


End file.
